To The Moon And Back
by FaeThropp-Tiggular
Summary: Fiyero goes to get Frex's blessing to marry Elphaba but will he get it? Who will he get a blessing from? Will he propose? Fiyeraba fluff. It's AU (Alternate Universe) So, something's may be different and it's going to be multi-chapter. Please R&R. (I'm horrible at Summaries, sorry!) Rated T just to be on the safe side. (ON HOLD)
1. A Blessing

His heart was so heavy, if possible, it would have on the ground. He kicked a few pebbles as he walked up to the small house. He lifted his hand to knock, but he was frozen. He brought his hand down, rubbing the numbness out of it and tried it again. This time, it echoed throughout the whole yard. An older man came to the door. He looked angry to see the man standing in front of his home. He then looked at the man standing at his doorway, up and down. The older man went to slam the door closed when the man slipped his foot into the door frame, stopping him, and a voice rung out from behind the older man.

"Father! That's rude." She said grasping the knob and pulling it open, "Please, Fiyero, come in."

"Thank you, Nessa." He slightly bowed his head. He slipped into the house, against Frex's liking. Nessa wheeled herself back a bit, so Fiyero could get into the door. Fiyero leaned down to Nessa, hugging her.

"How are you, Ness?" he asked, standing up straight again.

"Good, Thank you." Nessa smiled to Fiyero, "How are you?" she asked, noticing his brow sweating and his fidgeting hands.

He stopped moving his hands, "Good, thank you." He paused," Excellent actually." He smiled to Nessa, who was always had a smile across her face.

"What brings you here, Fiyero?" Nessa asked in a questioning, yet warming tone. "Elphaba isn't here. I thought she was with you."

"Yeah, I know she's not here. She told me she was going to the library." He paused, swallowing, "I'm here to see your father." He motioned his hand to Frex, who was now frowning. He had never liked Fiyero. He hate him, actually.

"Very well." Frex said harshly. There was an awkward silence, before being broken by Nessa.

"Shall I make some tea?" Nessa said smiling.

"I would love some, Ness." Fiyero answered.

"I'm fine." Frex said.

Nessa smiled to Fiyero, yet somehow frowning to her father at the same time. She wheeled herself into the kitchen, where Frex and Fiyero could hear her begin to boil the water for tea. Frex stared at Fiyero

"Shall we sit down?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Fiyero replied, knowing how to deal with Frex. They move to their cozy little living room, and sat down across from each other, making Fiyero uneasy, who began to play with his hands again, twisting them around each other."

"So, what brings you here?" Frex asked with no expression on his face.

"Um…Well…" Fiyero fidgeted with his hands," I know you're an old fashion kind of man-"he started, "As is Fae-"Frex cut him off.

"Elphaba." He said sternly.

"Sorry" Fiyero said, continuing," As is Elphaba. So I came here to ask you something. I was wondering if I could have your blessing." Fiyero gulped.

Frex stared at him. Fiyero wanted to clarify, "to marry your daughter. To propose."

"I know what it means, boy." Frex stated to Fiyero. He open his mouth to talk, but waitied, thinking of his wording, then proceeded, "Why?"

Fiyero was puzzled. He thought everyone knew when you propose that you love that person and want to spend the rest of your lives together, was pretty obvious. He gulped again.

"Well, I love your daughter very much, she's my everything-"he began to start to explain when Frex cut him off, shaking his head.

"That's not what I meant." Frex began," I meant why choose a thing like her when you can probably get a much more attractive girl, who is well you know." He paused, "-normal."

"No disrespect sir, but she's not a thing but a woman, and a beautiful one at that. I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm talking about Elphaba Thropp. The girl I fell in love with at Shiz. She's the one who is now the center of my universe. She's the one who, helps me when I'm down, or who makes me realize things about, well, many different things. She's the one who, shows me the beauty in the world that I never noticed before. She made me realize academics are a lot, and helped me with them. She's the one who, helped me become a better person. She's the girl that I would go across the world to see, if she told me, she missed me and wished she could see me." Fiyero stopped, and looked at Frex.

"She doesn't deserve anyone." Frex said, infuriating Fiyero. "She's a horrible, greedy, selfish person, who doesn't think of anyone but herself. She thinks she's above everyone. She only looks out for herself." He finished. Fiyero stared at him. Was he blind? Fiyero didn't care how pissed off he made Frex. Fiyero stood to his feet.

"Fae is anything but those things!" he yelled at Frex. Frex went to lift his finger to correct him of her name but Fiyero stopped him, "No. You don't get to talk about her like that or correct me of her name. I know her name is Elphaba. But I have given her the nickname out of love, which you don't seem to have for her. She cares for everyone around her, especially her sister," Fiyero said just as Nessa wheeled herself into the room, hearing Fiyero yelling. Fiyero continued, he wasn't going to let him get away with talking about Elphaba like that,"I don't even-," Fiyero was so angry, he couldn't grasp his words. He should have known this was coming. He had many other conversation with Frex where he disregarded Elphaba," I don't even know how you could say those things about her. I don't even think you know your own daughter. For a fact, I know you didn't even raise Nessa." He motion his hand to Nessa, who didn't change her expression, as she knew he was right." Elphaba did. She was the one who cared how Nessa was doing, who ran to her when she had a nightmare, who taught her to read, and to love books, how to write and knew everything about her. Elphaba is the most caring person I know, and I don't know how you can't look past everything 'bad' that you see in her." Fiyero made a realization, "It's because of her green skin." He paused staring at Frex, who didn't change his expression. Fiyero knew he was right, "You couldn't look past that, to get to know your own daughter. Just because of her appearance. You just couldn't get know her, could you? Maybe if you had showed her love, when she was younger, she wouldn't have such trouble now to open up to anyone, other than me and Nessa. You pushed her away from the day she was born, just because of her skin colour. You couldn't get to know her, because god forbid, someone was actually different!" Fiyero yelled at Frex, hands in the air, backing up.

"You know what I don't care about having your blessing anymore." Fiyero admitted," I love your daughter, and she will one day be my wife." With that Fiyero opened the door and slammed it as he left.

Frex looked to Nessa," Can you believe the nerve of him in my own home?"

Nessa was furious at him. He went to speak again but Nessa cut him off, "I can't believe you would speak about Fabala like that. Everything he said was true, and if you ever tried to get to know her, you would know that. He's right, she did raise me, not you. You blamed her for mother's death, which she had no control over-…" Nessa went on and was furious. Frex finally tried to interrupt her again, "No" she told him, "I am not talking to you, not when you talk about my sister like that! You may not love her but she means the world to me!" Nessa wheeled herself out of the room, heading for her bedroom.

"Nessarose, you get back here!" he yelled to her.

"No!" she screamed back at him.


	2. How To Write A Letter

Fiyero stormed back to the house that he, and Elphaba had decided to buy when they agreed it was time to move in together. It was a little longer than he wanted, but he waited for her to feel it was right. He loved her so much. He would do anything to make her happy, including talking to her father, which neither wanted to, but felt that if she was going to get to know his family, he should do the same. He already knew Nessa, but her father was a different kind of character. The first few meetings were fine, but nothing was ever really accomplished. Well, until now. Now Fiyero knew how horrid Frex actually was. Just bring up Elphaba and love in the same sentence. If Elphaba found out about the blow up between them, he just hoped she wasn't mad, and that she didn't find out why he had been there. Luckily, he's a good liar, even though he doesn't like lying to Elphaba.

Fiyero realized he had been in such of a haze of anger from Frex, that he had already made it to the house. He slipped in, trying to not make noise, in case Elphaba was home, but he failed.

"Fiyero?" Elphaba called out from the back of the house.

"_Does she have the hearing of a bat?"_ he thought to himself, "Yeah, Fae. It's me." Fiyero made his way to Elphaba, who was in the sunroom, in the back of their home. The sun was just beginning to set, and its rays were dancing all over the floor and on Elphaba's skin, the rays made her glow. It was both, Fiyero's and Elphaba's favourite spot in the whole house, though Elphaba spent more of her time there. She was still cross-legged on the small couch, facing the other arm rest. Fiyero walked over and sat down, facing her.

He reached one hand to the side of her face having half of his hand in her cheek, and then other half in her hair. She, now looked up at the feeling of his touch. He leaned over gently kissing her, and she returned it back, when the broke apart, she laid her head to the side, resting it on the couch, staring at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Fiyero asked

"Your face has been red in the last little bit, which means you were angry or something and your palms are sweating, which means you are or were nervous about something." Elphaba stated, looking worried.

"_Why does she have to closely analyse everything?" he thought to himself_

"I was at your father's house, and I ran back from there." Fiyero stated.

"Why?" she twisted her eyebrows in question.

"Well, I had been in town, and lately I had noticed some sores on Nessie's hands from the wheelchair wheels, so I had spotted some gloves for her to see if they would help-"he paused, Elphaba wasn't buying it," And when I was there, dropping them off to her, I noticed the sun was beginning to set, so I ran back to here, so I wouldn't be caught in the dark. That's why my face is red and my palms are sweaty, that kind of happens when you run." He stared at Elphaba. She relaxed. She hadn't completely bought it but it was good enough.

"Well, that was very nice of you, Yero." Elphaba smiled.

Fiyero sat up a bit more, remembering something that he thought of on his way home.

"Fae-" he paused.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Before I ask you this, you have to promise to not laugh…"

"Ok?" Elphaba was confused. Why would she laugh?

"Do you have some paper and envelopes?" Fiyero asked quickly.

Elphaba surpressed a laugh, remembering what she had just promised, "Did the Fiyero Tiggular just ask for something to _write_ with?" she teased.

"You promised." Fiyero eyed her.

"You said nothing about teasing, only laughing." She said smiling, getting up and walking across the room.

"You got me there." Fiyero smiled.

"Here." She handed him a pen, envelope and two sheets of beige paper.

"Who are you writing to?" she asked.

Fiyero had to be quick, "Avaric." He replied," I want to see how he's doing."

"Well, have fun writing. I'm going to finish my book." She said, adjusting herself again to get comfortable, then allowing her hair to fall into her face, blocking her vision.

Fiyero knew he had to be quick, if Elphaba was _'finishing'_ a book, it meant he had a little under an hour to write. Fiyero made his way down the hall, entering Elphaba's study. He closed the door to make sure he'd know if she was coming. He smiled at the photographs on the wall above her desk. One was of Galinda's thumb over half the lens and the other half was Elphaba holding Fiyero in a headlock. Another was on Fiyero, Elphaba and Galinda at the Ozdust ballroom. Another was taken from behind Fiyero and Elphaba of them holding hands. Fiyero smiled even bigger at more photographs. The last two that caught his eye, was on one side of the collage of photos was one of her Father and Nessa, with a separate picture of her mother, and on the opposite side of the collage was a picture of his family.

Fiyero remembered what he had come to do and got down to business. He sat in the chair, playing with the pen in his fingers, twirling it. Then he began to write.

"_Dear Nessie, There's something I need to talk to you about-"_


	3. Sapphire

A week later, Fiyero found himself walking down a small dirt path. Along the way, Fiyero notice how beautiful the flowers were. Blue, Red, Pink, Yellow, White flowers everywhere. Elphaba had taught him to enjoy and notice the small things in life. He had never really taken notice before. He leaned down and picked a white and blue flower, holding it in his hand as he walked down the path. He had probably not been walking more than 10 minutes when he arrived to the little garden of hedges and small groupings of daisies of every colour, rose bushes and many colours of Gerber Daisies. He just got around the corner when he noticed a familiar face. He then moved towards her, smiling.

"Thanks for meeting me, Ness." He smiled, handing her the flower.

"You're welcome, Fiyero." She smiled back.

"So you probably want to know why I asked you to come here-"he started.

"I know why." She smiled back to him.

"You do?" he asked, amazement in his voice.

"Yes." She smiled even bigger, "And my answer is yes."

"You think I should break up with Elphaba?" his voice tremored.

"What?! No! Fiyero, that's not what I thought you were going to say. No! You and Fabala are meant to be together. You deserve each other!" Nessa frantically explain.

A smile crept along what had been a frown of sadness on Fiyero's face. Nessa's hand met Fiyero's arm with a smack.

"Fiyero Tiggular! I can't believe you!" she yelled.

He could hardly control his laughing, "I'm sorry, Ness." He got out between laughs," We don't see Glinda that much anymore, and I can't do that to Fae, she's too smart to fall for it."

Nessa let out a bit of a laugh, "You're so lucky, Tiggular." They laughed over it for a moment, then settled down and talked in seriousness. Fiyero sat down in the grass, in front of Nessa's wheelchair.

"So in all seriousness, you give me your blessing to me to marry Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

"Yes." She smiled, "I meant what I said before. You are good for her. You get her to try new things, and she helps you in different ways too. You guys deserve each other. There's a reason fate brought you two together. You guys just have to find it."

"So have you planned out how you're going to propose to Fabala?" she smiled.

"Well, actually I thought of bringing her here?" he questioned, looking for Nessa's approval.

"Yes, Fabala would love it here!" she started," have you brought her here before?"

"Never. In case of this very reason. I found when I went out for a walk, just a little bit after we bought the house."

"It's perfect."

"There's two more things that I need to ask of you."

"Anything." She replied.

"I need to tell me what you think of the ring I got for her?"

"Of course." Nessa clapped her hands together.

Fiyero grabbed a box out of his back pocket, opening it, revealing a simple gold band with a Sapphire in the middle. Nessa's mouth dropped open.

"Is that?" she started, in awe.

"Yours and your mother's birthstone? He smiled, "Yes. Though Elphaba didn't have a long time with your mother, she talks about her more and more every day and how much the time she had with her meant so much. And then you, well, before I came around, and still to this day, you are one of the most important things in her life. There's not a day that she doesn't talk about you. I wanted her ring to resemble something that was important to her and cares deeply for." Nessa had tears forming at the edge of her eyes.

"Get over here." She said. He got up and walked to Nessa, hugging her as she cried tears of happiness.

"This is going to be like a fairytale for Fabala." She said, wiping away her tears, "You said two things. What's the other?"

Fiyero smiled, "I want to you be here the day I propose, hiding here or near here, for after I propose because other than me, the only other person she's going to want to have there, is you. And I want it to be the best day of her life. I need you here to make that happen."

Nessa nodded, "If that's what you want, then of course I'll be here for you and Fabala."

He hugged Nessa again, barely containing his excitement and nerves.

"So when are you going to propose?" she asked.

The biggest smile crept along Fiyero's face, "Tomorrow." Nessa smiled back.

"So we will meet here tomorrow?"

"Yes." Fiyero leaned down, hugging Nessa good bye, then helping her back out of the grass, so that her wheelchair wouldn't get stuck. Fiyero wheeled Nessa all the way back to her house. It's the least he could do, if she was coming tomorrow for Elphaba. He left quickly before Frex could see him. He didn't want to see him, in the near future. Nothing could ruin this for him. He felt like he was on Cloud Nine. He made it back to their home. He found the house was silent. He moved into the sunroom to find Elphaba on the couch, clutching her stomach, as she read a book.

"Are you okay, Fae?" he asked

"Yeah, I've just not been feeling to well today. I threw up once while you were gone."

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I wasn't here." He said moving the hair out of her face.

"I can take care of myself, you know."

"I know, I just want to be here for you if I can."

"I know you do, but-"Elphaba got up, running to the bathroom again. Fiyero was right behind her this time. Both of them sat on the bathroom floor. Fiyero held Elphaba's hair back, and rubbed her back in small circles. After a few minutes, they sat in front of each other.

"Are you feeling any better?" Fiyero asked.

"A bit." She sighed," still a bit dizzy. But that's probably from throwing up."

"Do you want to get up?" Fiyero lent her a hand, she grabbed it, pulling herself up.

"Thanks."

"Do you want anything?" Fiyero asked as they made their way past the kitchen.

"I've heard crackers, help settle stomach's if something's upset it."

"Ok. Ill grab some. You go lay down."

Fiyero grabbed the crackers and followed Elphaba back to the sunroom. Fiyero sat up on the couch, with his feet touching the floor, and Elphaba cuddled up beside him, with her knees to her chest. Fiyero just watched her, as she ate her crackers and read her book.

20 minutes later, she put down her crackers and book, and looked at Fiyero.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked.

"Only if you're feeling better."

"I feel fine, now." She smiled to him.

"Sure." He intertwined his hand in hers, and they left their house to go for a walk, at sunset. Elphaba's favourite time of the day.

**AN: Of course, I couldn't go a chapter without having Shiz Fiyero come out (messing with Nessa). Did you think she was going to give her blessing or not? What's wrong with Elphaba? Is there something wrong? Fiyero has a surprise for Elphaba, but does Elphaba have one for him too? Hope you liked the chapter. R&R! Tell me different things that you think might happen. I want to see if any of you get close to what I have planned for the chapters to come. And a hint, I guess if you want to call it a hint, the title of the story, plays a part in it at some point. Thanks, hope you liked it!**


End file.
